Aquostic (Stripped Bare)
| recorded = 2014 | venue = | studio = | genre = Acoustic rock | length = 78:39 | label = Warner Bros. Records, earMUSIC, Edel Records | producer = Mike Paxman | prev_title = Bula Quo! | prev_year = 2013 | next_title = Aquostic II: That's a Fact | next_year = 2016 }} }} Aquostic (Stripped Bare) is the thirty-first studio album by English rock band Status Quo, first released on 17 October 2014. Produced by Mike Paxman, this is the band's first completely acoustic album and the first recorded with drummer Leon Cave. Its cover features a photograph by Canadian singer Bryan Adams. The album earned a Gold certification in January 2015. Background "We did an album of our old songs," Francis Rossi observed, "posed nude on the cover, got Bryan Adams to shoot it… Why do you do it? Because it made everyone talk about it… All those songs were written acoustically. It would be great to have new stuff out. But if you and I were the record company, and the manager comes to us and says, 'They want to write a whole new album of acoustic stuff,' they'd say, 'Fuck off, give us the hits.'" "I went from not wanting to be involved to really liking it," Rossi revealed. "The new version of 'All the Reasons' is as good as the original, or better. The same with 'Rain', which is a song I really didn't think would work in such a format." "The arrangements of most of these songs are vastly different," noted Rick Parfitt, "especially what we've done to 'Don't Drive My Car', which sounds like a cross between Stéphane Grappelli and Django Reinhardt. People will be taken aback." Performance To launch the album, the band gave a ninety-minute performance of the songs at The Roundhouse in London on 22 October 2014. The concert was recorded and broadcast live by BBC Radio 2 as part of their In Concert series. The band were augmented on stage by guitarist Freddie Edwards, son of bassist John Edwards. The concert was introduced by BBC Radio 2's Jo Whiley. Its setlist differed from the order of the eventual album track listing. Track listing (1980) | length20 = 2:43 | title21 = Don't Drive My Car | writer21 = Parfitt, Bown | extra21 = Just Supposin (1980) | length21 = 3:10 | title22 = Marguerita Time | writer22 = Rossi, Frost | extra22 = Back to Back (1983) | length22 = 3:20 | title23 = Rollin' Home | writer23 = John David | extra23 = In the Army Now (1986) | length23 = 4:05 | title24 = Burning Bridges | writer24 = Rossi, Bown | extra24 = Ain't Complaining (1988) | length24 = 3:45 | title25 = Rock 'til You Drop | writer25 = Bown | extra25 = Rock 'til You Drop (1991) | length25 = 2:48 }} Tracks 13,14 and 23 are "bonus tracks" and are not on the Spotify version. They are on the version on MP3FREEX with track 23 in the correct place and tracks 13 and 14 at the end but in the reverse order with "Mystery Song" segueing into "Little Lady". Personnel Status Quo * Francis Rossi − guitars, vocals * Rick Parfitt − guitars, ukulele, vocals * Andy Bown − guitar, mandolin, harmonica, piano, vocals * John "Rhino" Edwards − guitar, bass, vocals * Leon Cave − guitar, drums, vocals Additional musicians * Geraint Watkins − accordion * Martin Ditcham − percussion * Amy Smith − background vocals * Richard Benbow − string arrangements * Lucy Wilkins − (leader) violin * Howard Gott − violin * Natalia Bonner − violin * Alison Dods − violin * Sophie Sirota − viola * Sarah Wilson − cello Production * Mike Paxman − production * Gregg Jackman − recording, mixing Chart performance } |- !scope="row" |- !scope="row" |- !scope="row" |- !scope="row" |- !scope="row" |- !scope="row" |- !scope="row" |- !scope="row" |} References Category:Status Quo (band) albums Category:2014 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Mike Paxman